jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakayama Miho
|jpname = 中山 美穂 |birthdate = |nickname = Mipporin (ミポリン) |birthplace = Koganei, Tokyo, Japan |label = King Records |height = 158cm |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |occupation = Model, Singer, Idol, Actress |genre = J-Pop |agency = BOX CORPORATION (1982 - 1984) Eyes/Wave (1984 - 1985) BIG APPLE (1985 - Present) |image = Nakayama_Miho.jpg }} is a Japanese actress, model, singer, and former idol. Her sister is Nakayama Shinobu. Discography Singles *1985.06.21 「C」 *1985.09.21 Namaiki (生意気) *1985.12.18 BE-BOP-HIGHSCHOOL *1986.02.05 Iro・White Blends (色・ホワイトブレンド) *1986.05.16 Close-up (クローズアップ) *1986.07.15 JINGI・Aishite moraimasu (JINGI・愛してもらいます) *1986.08.21 Tsuiteru ne Notteru ne (ツイてるね ノッてるね) *1986.11.21 WAKUWAKU Sasete (WAKUWAKUさせて) *1987.03.18 Hade!!! (派手！！！) *1987.07.07 50/50 *1987.10.07 CATCH ME *1988.02.07 You're My Only Shinin’Star *1988.07.11 Ningyo Hime (人魚姫) *1988.11.24 Witches (ウィッチズ) *1989.02.21 ROSECOLOR *1989.07.21 VIRGIN EYES *1990.01.15 Midnight Taxi *1990.07.11 Megami-tachi no Boken (女神たちの冒険) *1990.10.22 Aishiterutte iwanai! (愛してるっていわない！) *1991.02.12 Kore kara no I LOVE YOU (これからの I LOVE YOU) *1991.07.16 Rosa (ローザ) *1991.11.01 Toi Machi no Doko ka de... (遠い街のどこかで…) *1992.04.01 Mellow *1992.10.28 Sekaiju no dare yori kitto (世界中の誰よりきっと) *1993.04.01 Shiawase ni naru tame ni (幸せになるために) *1993.07.07 Anata ni nara... (あなたになら…) *1994.02.09 Tada Nakitaku naru no (ただ泣きたくなるの) *1994.06.08 Sea Paradise －OL no Hanran－ (Sea Paradise －OLの反乱－) *1994.12.14 HERO *1995.05.17 CHEERS FOR YOU *1995.07.21 Hurt to Heart ～Itami no Yukue～ (Hurt to Heart ～痛みの行方～) *1996.02.16 Thinking about you ～Anata no Yoru wo Tsutsu mitai～ (Thinking about you ～あなたの夜を包みたい～) *1996.06.07 True Romance *1996.11.01 Mirai e no Present (未来へのプレゼント) *1997.06.14 March Color (マーチ カラー) *1998.04.08 LOVE CLOVER *1999.05.19 A Place Under the Sun *1999.09.16 Adore Studio Albums *1985.08.21 「C」 *1985.12.18 AFTER SCHOOL *1986.07.01 SUMMER BREEZE *1986.12.18 EXOTIQUE *1987.07.15 ONE AND ONLY *1988.02.10 CATCH THE NITE *1988.07.11 Mind Game *1988.12.15 angel hearts *1989.09.05 Hide'n' Seek *1989.12.15 Merry Merry *1990.03.16 All For You *1990.07.18 Jeweluna *1991.03.15 Dé eaya *1992.06.10 Mellow *1993.06.23 Wagamama na Akutoresu (わがままな あくとれす) *1994.06.08 Pure White *1995.09.30 Mid Blue *1996.06.01 Deep Lip French *1997.06.21 Groovin' Blue *1998.06.10 OLIVE *1999.09.16 manifesto Best Hits Albums *1987.11.15 MIHO NAKAYAMA COLLECTION *1989.03.20 Nakayama Miho Ballads *1990.11.21 MIHO NAKAYAMA COLLECTION Ⅱ *1991.12.24 Miho's Select *1993.01.20 Dramatic Songs MIHO NAKAYAMA ON TV THEME *1993.11.26 Blanket Privacy *1995.03.01 MIHO NAKAYAMA COLLECTION Ⅲ *1996.12.18 Nakayama Miho Ballads Ⅱ *1997.04.09 TREASURY *2001.03.07 Your Selection 1 Miho Nakayama *2001.03.07 Your Selection 2 Miho Nakayama *2001.03.07 Your Selection 3 Miho Nakayama *2001.03.07 Your Selection 4 Miho Nakayama *2006.02.01 MIHO NAKAYAMA COLLECTION Ⅳ *2006.03.01 Miho Nakayama Complete SINGLES BOX *2010.07.07 Nakayama Miho Perfect Best (中山美穂 パーフェクト・ベスト) *2013.10.02 Nakayama Miho Perfect Best 2 (中山美穂 パーフェクト・ベスト 2) *2015.07.22 30th Anniversary Miho Nakayama THE PERFECT SINGLES BOX Remix Albums *1988.10.21 Makin' Dancin' *1991.07.25 DANCE BOX *1997.12.03 THE REMIXES MIHO NAKAYAMA MEETS New York GROOVE *1998.01.09 THE REMIXES MIHO NAKAYAMA MEETS Los Angeles GROOVE Live Albums *1986.08.01 VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 MIHO NAKAYAMA FIRST CONCERT (VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 中山美穂ファースト・コンサート ) *1994.11.23 Pure White Live '94 Videos *1985.11.21 na・ma・i・ki *1986.07.21 VIRGIN FLIGHT '86 MIHO NAKAYAMA FIRST CONCERT *1988.04.05 CATCH ME MIHO NAKAYAMA LIVE '88 *1988.12.21 Kokoro no Yoake L'Aube de mon cœur (心の夜明け) *1989.07.05 WHUU!! NATURAL Live at Budokan '89 *1990.09.10 Bi・Fanatsy/Nakayama Miho Oshare no Subete (美・ファンタジー／中山美穂おしゃれのすべて) *1990.12.05 LOVE SUPREME Miho Nakayama Selection '90 *1990.12.21 Destiny *1991.07.21 MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '91 MIHO THE FUTURE, MIHO THE NATURE *1992.07.04 Mellow *1992.12.14 LIVE IN "Mellow" MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '92 *1993.12.10 MIHO NAKAYAMA CONCERT TOUR '93 On My Mind *1996.03.16 Miho Nakayama Concert Tour '95 f *1996.12.21 Miho Nakayama Concert Tour '96 Sound of Lip *1998.12.23 MIHO NAKAYAMA TOUR '98 Live・O・Live *2003.07.14 Miho Nakayama Complete DVD BOX Other *2000.07.07 Stardust *2000.10.20 Lagrimas Negrus (ラグリマス・ネグラス) *2000.12.16 Kimi ga iru kara (キミがいるから) *2011.03.20 I am with you 「Toku hanare tetemo」 (I am with you 「とおくはなれてても」) Filmography Trivia *Miho also starred in her own video game in 1989, Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki Highschool. External Links *Website *Instagram Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:Pisces Category:Blood Type O Category:Idol Category:J-Pop Category:King Records Category:March Births Category:People from Tokyo Category:1970 Births Category:1985 Debuts Category:People born in Showa Period